Bubbly Summer Nights
by DieBratDie
Summary: Yuki comes home one night, severly pissed, and one of Shuichi's epic behaviours make him feel better. // Rate and Review everyone! Flames shall be used to burn Bad Luck porno, DO YOU WANT THAT!...Anyways, rating has gone up, LEMON! Yuki/Shu


**Wahoo, this is Nyuu-chan, back again with more fluff! :D Hope you like it, no, you BETTER like this, or I'll open a washer in your face! (read the fic, and you'll get it :P)**

**I wrote this in about an hour, the idea popped into my head when I was blowing soap bubbles the other day, and I started thinking "wow, it would be soo cool if Yuki could join me!" I usually want Yuki to join in in about everything, but soap bubbles is so unYuki something can be! :D Anyways, enjoy the fluff bunnies! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, I am dirt poor, give me money.**

**Edit: This is the LEMON version, mayor lemon warning! I have explained a few things further down on the page too, before you send me evil hatemails, please read it xD**

Slightly bitter writer Uesugi Eiri stepped into his apartment a warm summer night, he was annoyed and pissed with no end, it seemed like. The man didn't always had to have a reason, a meeting with that goddamned excuse for an editor of his had done the trick today. Now he was annoyed, hungry and on top of that, in need of a hug. (A/N: Damnit, I just can't write horny can I?...Oh, I just did! Yaay me!)

_Now where is that pink haired brat when you need him? _

He kicked his shoes of, one flew onto the opposite wall, one landed on the couch. Then he walked into the silent apartment. He could hear sounds from outside though, so the balcony or a window was probably open somewhere. A smile snuck onto his face when he saw Shuichi standing outside on the balcony, holding a small pink plastic thingy in his left hand (A/N: Seriously, those who misunderstood that are sick people! o.o'...I kinda did...-.-) He brought the object to his lips and blew carefully. A stream of bubbles flew from the toy and drew higher into the air before popping by the 19 year old popstars fingertips, making the kid laugh. Eiri rolled his eyes with a happy sigh, only this kid could to this to him. No matter how bad a day he had, he always came home to one of Shuichi's epic behaviours that made him smile. Random things like blowing soap bubbles or watching a disney movie was nothing rare, even though Eiri always watched from afar, he never told the brat how much he loved the noise he was making or how much he made him smile. In a milisecond Eiri wiped his smile away and opened the door a little more so he could step out. A pair of amethyst eyes turned his direction and a beaming smile lit up the boys face when he saw Eiri walking against him.

**What you offered straight to me  
With a smile for the last time  
Was just so beautiful  
That i gave way to tears **

"What are you up to now, stupid?" The blonde asked and stood beside Shuichi. Shuichi held up the soap bubbles and the blowing device (A/N: WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY CALLED? O.O I'm just panicing slightly, no worries -.-').

"Wanna try? They are soo pretty, don't you think? Naa, Yuki?" The pink haired boy answered.

"If you want to see bubbles, open the washing machine while it's still on, dummy." Eiri sighed as he looked through his pockets for his lighter. He looked up at Shuichi's thoughtful face, was he planing to actually do as he said for once?

_Baka..._

**We sought for each other  
Lost ourselves at times  
And found each other at last  
So whatever result may be waiting for us **

"Are you considering taking my advice, Shu-chan?" He sighed. Shuichi grinned up at him and nodded. "Do I have to tell you not to open the washing machine while it's still on?" A moment of silence, then Shuichi shook his head with another laugh and continued playing with the bubbles. (A/N: Seriously, make sure the washer is complete and turned off before you open that goddamned thing...Spares you ALOT of cleaning up and rewashing...and showering...and smelling like a fresh cleaned sheet for a month...o.o)

"You should try this though, it's relaxing!"

"What? Something that makes Shuichi Shindou relaxed? Let me try it, this I gotta see." He took the soap bubbles from the smiling boy and dipped the loops into the bubbly water. The plastic loops was brought to his lips and he inhaled sharply. (A/N: ehehehe, big beginner mistake, no?) His entire mouth was filled with soap and he coughed heavily, making Shuichi giggle violently. The kid was obviously trying to hold back and he took the bubbles from the coughing and spitting Eiri so that they wouldn't spill out.

"You're supposed to exhale, not inhale, Yuki!" He giggled, being silenced by a death glare from his grumpy lover. "aaaw, don't be like that now Yuki, it was just a mistake! Try again, and don't inhale so much this time."

"Baka, how are you supposed to exhale if you can't inhale?" He muttered and spat one last time. Shuichi kept on blowing the bubbles and Eiri lighted one cigarette after another. They started to become calm and he smiled slightly as he watched the kids eyes glow with happiness as he watched the bubbles rise to the sky. He did notice Shuichi's glares at the cig in his hand and he just rolled his eyes.

**In the sky you set out for  
Stars are shining tenderly upon me  
Stay by my side, my love  
Crossing over time and changing your shape **

The pinkette flinched as Eiri moved the cigarette against his direction.

"You keep staring at it, so I take it you want it?" He smirked and blew smoke at the frowning boys face.

"I stare because I _hate_ it..." He pouted and turned his head away from the cancer stick. "You should really quit! I don't want you dying at thirty with lung cancer!" Eiri kept smirking and put out his half finished cigarette against the metal railing of the balcony. He took Shuichi's soap bubbles from him and put them away on a table that randomly stood beside him (A/N: waaah, Alien riceball with a sailor suiit...). Shuichi made a sound that sounded like 'Eeep!' as Eiri suddenly pulled him against his broad chest, and kissed his forehead softly.

"Yuu-uki, I love it when you hug me...maaah..." The boy sighed happily and snuggled against the mans chest, making happy little noises.

_Don't ever change, Shuichi...I love you the way you are acting today._

**You see? the future we haven't yet seen  
Remain here like this **

Yuki gently grabbed the boys chin and brought their lips together, another small 'eep' was heard coming from Shuichi. They stood like that for a long time, just embracing one another, until they noticed that it started to become cold. Yuki grabbed a beaming boys hand and led them both back into the house. The older man pulled his pink haired pop star close again and put his hands on said boys hips. They were kissing passionatly again. Yuki swirled his tongue into every delicious part of Shuichi's mouth and Shuichi did the same with his own, his deep moan reverberating through his and Yuki's mouths. Yuki unlaced his fingers from Shuichi's and wrapped his arm around the other boy's waist, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss even more. Shuichi ran his fingers through Yuki's hair and Yuki shuddered at the touch. Yuki placed his other hand on Shuichi's hip, pulling his hips to touch his.

"Oh...Yuki," Shuichi moaned, thrusting his hips up against the other male. Yuki could feel Shuichi pulling him down towards the livingroom sofa. The force of the singers pull sent Yuki tumbling on top of him, and the blonde rolled over to the side as they continue to kiss. Unable to breathe, he pulled away, and sat up. They stripped eachother of their clothes and Yuki started to trail south down Shuichi's body. The ninteen year old popstar were writhing and squirming, being very tiicklish in the exact spots that Yuki were kissing. He giggled slightly. Suddenly a warm mouth engulfed him completely and he called out his lovers name with a shrill voice. He let out gasps and moans as the older man throated him with ease. Yuki smiled a bit, licking at the slit on the head of his lover's cock.

The feel of Yuki's hot mouth wrapped so tightly around his pulsing erection was intoxicating to Shuichi. It felt so good...

"Ahhhh... It just feels so... _good_!" He moaned and writhed in pleasure, and he could feel the steady pressure rising. But just then, Yuki pulled back. He whimpered, and bucked his hips, showing that he wanted more.

Smirking, Yuki looked down at his little uke. He looked so innocent. With another, quite sadistic smirk, he got up to eyelevel with his lover and softly kissed those pink moisted lips.

"Can't let you finish without me just yet, can I?" He grinned at Shuichi's adorable pout and that little whine of agreement. Yuki sat up, leaning back against the couch. "I am not done, Shuichi. _Come here_."

The younger Male crawled across the sofa to where his blonde novelist sat, sprawled out and leaning back against the cusions. He straddled Yuki's hips, smiling a little nervous smile. The next thing Shuichi felt were strong hands caressing him everywhere, and he was forced onto all fours. Shuichi moaned when Yuki's fingers slipped inside, Yuki wouldn't be able to resist anymore, he had to have the young singer now. But he still had to prepare the boy first. He was still so tight, even after all the times they had before. It was almost unatrual how Shuichi stayed tight after all of these years.

"_Nnnnnn_..." The younger boy groaned when two fingers raked across his prostate. He closed his eyes, when Yuki added a third finger, and touched him there again.

"Mmmm... _Please_..." Shuichi whined, louder than before. "Yuki, not like this...I don't...Ohhhh, _gods yes_!!" He interrupted himself with a loud cry from pleasure and blushed afterwards before continuing to talk."I don't ...Like this position very...much!" Yuki knew this, Shuichi had refused to be like this ever since the Aizawa accident, and the blonde couldn't really blame him. He decided that the boy had had enough preparing and turned the pink haired singer onto his back.

"N-now...Yuki please..." The boys voice cracked and he whimpered again.

Once hearing that, With a fast flurry, Yuki pulled his fingers out and slammed his cock inside. "AAHA!" He stayed still for a few seconds, letting Shuichi get used to the feeling. "Are you ready?" Yuki asked with a husky voice. He barely waited for that small nod and he slammed into Shuichi's prostate sending stars exploding behind Shuichi's now closed eyelids. Yuki began thrusting slowly. The slowness went on for about a minute and a half before Shuichi moaned the word "Faster". Once again Shuichi started to feel that usual pressure and heat building up in his lower abdomen, only this time Yuki was feeling the same thing.

'Only Yuki could do this to me.' Shuichi thought as his orgasm rocked his body and coated him and Yuki. After climaxing, both were utterly exhausted, panting and breathing hard grasping for more air. Shuichi was as close as one could be to passing out, and just before he did he could just remember that rare, but warm, smile and almond shaped golden eyes fixed on his face. Yuki wrapped them both in a blanket and kissed the now sleeping boys forehead.

_Stupid brat...I love you more than you'll ever know..._

_--_

**A/N:**OK, I know that when you read this, you might think that you have seen some of it before, and you probably have because I was very inspired by other fics while writing the Lemon part! I'm sorry, I tried not to copy from other stories, but writing lemons is just something I cannot handle, not because I am bad at writing them, I have a thousand ideas in my head for lemons that could turn out great, but I am afraid of writing them down. These are psychological problems I have, like angst and fear of being watched. This was the best I could manage with my difficulty of writing smut, Really sorry.


End file.
